


Like a tea bag

by BellatrixStark65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Control Issues, Dark Draco Malfoy, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Slytherin Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixStark65/pseuds/BellatrixStark65
Summary: “A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water.”― Eleanor RooseveltAfter the events of Ginny Weasley's first year, she is shipped off to live with her Great-Aunt Cassiopeia until she is ready to go back to Hogwarts. Three years later and she is prepared to finally live a normal life when a certain Slytherin decided to take an interest in her and set her on a trajectory that will change the wizarding world.





	Like a tea bag

August 15, 1995

I have never felt so content in my whole life that was perhaps an exaggeration, but it seemed right in this moment.

I had just come back from my annual birthday trip with my Aunt Cassiopeia Black. The sights both magical and muggle were amazing, and I knew that she had put so much effort into the trip to take my mind off returning to Hogwarts. It had worked, but now it was all I could think about.

I am about to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. Although I had grown to love the two years I spent away from Hogwarts with my Great-Aunt even with all of her pureblood customs and stern countenance, I am ready to return to going to school with other people may be making a friend that’s not a psychopath. 

“Ginevra, darling come along we have to make our ten o’clock appointment with Elanora.” 

I almost rolled my eyes at that whether we were on time or not Elanora wouldn’t care. She was a dear friend of Cassiopeia and therefore set an absurd amount of time for our appointments so that they could gossip and prod at me to their heart’s content.

However, even with that knowledge I quickly went to where the floo was to prevent further irritating Aunt Cassie. The floo was in what my aunt called the travel room since it was the only place you could apparate and floo out of in the house due to particular wards made when the house was first constructed. Unless of course you were keyed in then you could apparate from anywhere.

When we arrived in the alley, I was instantly energized by the crowd bustling about even though it was relatively early in the morning. The magic around the street was extremely potent, and I couldn’t help but try and remember if Hogwarts had felt the same. My aunt and I walked off the main alley to the street Elanora’s highly selective clothing store aptly called Lavish was located.

The atmosphere of the store was intimidating for newcomers with the pristine furniture and expensive clothes and fabrics around the room. However, it was set up to look more like a parlour in a nice house than a store and that combined with the owner’s comforting presence (and tendency to gossip) made it a comforting sight for many including myself.

“If it isn’t my favorite customers! How are you Ginny, dear? You are looking well. And you Cassie? Good? Yes, of course, I could tell your complexion looks particularly well!” 

Elanora’s cheerful voice instantly started as soon as she noticed we had arrived requiring no response to her questions.

“Hello, Nora..” My aunt smiled warmly at her dear friends releasing the cold mask she usually wore in public. She went on to explain my situation in what I would need clothing wise. I knew that I would be here for a while trying on various articles of clothing. 

I didn’t mind I enjoyed getting clothes as much as the next girl, but most importantly I enjoyed listening to both new and old stories my aunt and her friend had to tell about the inhabitants of Wizarding Britain.

“You know just the other day Lady Malfoy was here. You know your niece Cassie has become a member of the selection committee! Of course, it was only a matter of time she is a Malfoy and a Black, but she is still relatively young compared to the other members.”

The selection committee was huge in pureblood society they were in charge of significant functions. They set standards, arranged marriages or courtships, their approval meant you were successful in life. There were 12 members six of each sex all powerful and influential. Aunt Cassiopeia was on it once but had since retired.

“The Black family has always produced talented witches and wizards regardless of their reputation they are always guaranteed that.” 

I glanced at my aunt who was smiling at me knowingly as if assuring me that I too was destined to be talented and I felt a little bit lighter knowing my aunt had faith in me. We left the store shortly after her comment and set out to get the rest of the supplies. Most errands were achieved reasonably quickly from picking up a wand cleaning kit to potions supplies. While we walked Aunt Cassie explained some of the inner workings of Hogwarts especially Slytherin. 

She instructed me about how building connections were vital not just through close friends but even some enemies. “Try not to isolate anyone Ginevra you never know where anyone will end up.” She talked about who was teaching who and what to expect and reminded me to behave appropriately and stay out of trouble but most importantly she told me to have fun, and I was determined to do so.

We finally reached there last stop Flourish and Blotts and were separated for the first time that day. I had the list of books with me, and my aunt went to talk to some of the society wives that were waiting for their children. 

“Excuse me Miss do you need any help finding your school books?” I looked up to see one of the shopkeepers, and quickly nodded and smiled in thanks. It wasn’t long before I had all of my books. Of course, my aunt was still talking, so I decided to wander around the bookstore for a little while. 

I have never been a massive fan of books only really interested in learning new spells less trying to understand theory or history or even potions, but I couldn’t deny the calming atmosphere the rows of cleanly organized books gave off even for someone as scatterbrained as me. 

As I walked into the next aisle, I stopped abruptly at the sight of another person who was browsing as well. It seemed that just as I decided to leave they looked up and I saw the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her life. It took me a second to realize that it was Draco Malfoy and I should not be giving him any remotely positive characteristics and another second after to realize that she was extremely rude just standing there gawking at him.

“You’re the youngest Weasley, right? I heard you were supposed to be coming back to Hogwarts this year. I see it’s true.” He stated rather confidently as he peeked at her books recognizing the titles. 

I was too in shock in seeing him not to mention slightly insulted he didn’t remember me although perhaps I was more angry at myself for getting into this situation to realize that Malfoy of all people should not know anything about my life certainly not that I was going back to Hogwarts. 

“Yes well, Malfoy I suppose I’ll see you at school.” I turned to leave the dim aisle not at all interested in a conversation with him when he spoke again. “Now wait a minute there...Ginevra. Is that how you plan on treating all of your housemates?” He looked amused at the blush that bloomed onto her face.

The way he drew out her name and teased her made me feel slightly uncomfortable that he felt entitled to claim something more than a passing acquaintance with me, and I attempted to reply in a dignified manner. “Of course not Malfoy—” 

“Draco.” He said with the tone of someone used to getting what they wanted.

“Draco, I really do need to get back to my aunt.” He walked over slowly as she spoke until he stood directly in front of her. “Why don’t I walk you over then Ginevra. We should get to know each other better.” He gently removed the books from my arms rudely encroaching on my personal space and started to walk back to the central area giving me no choice but to follow if only for the sake of the books.

I generally speaking would have settled this by cursing the smirk off his face but they were in a public store, and my magic still reacted strongly and irregularly sometimes when I was angry or upset. So I followed him out rushing to walk in front of him to no avail his long strides barely let me walk next to him let alone in front. 

Aunt Cassie had a pleased expression on her face when she noticed us walking towards her and she turned positively gleeful when she saw he was carrying my books. It was then I noticed his mother was talking to my aunt. Lady Narcissa Malfoy was a force to be recognized she must have seen my slightly put out expression and looked vaguely amused by the situation.

“I think it’s time for us to go back to the Manor Draco.” He handed me my books back but not before first putting a featherweight charm on the bag they were in. “I’ll see you at school Ginevra.” He drawled out before striding out of the store with his mother his words sounded more threatening than I would like. 

“Good job Ginny already making friends powerful ones at that. I think its time for us to return home as well.” 

With that statement, we flooed back home from the Leaky Cauldron, and I couldn’t help but feel slightly less excited for school to start then I was before.


End file.
